After Dark
by Acheronta lachesis
Summary: Bos preman tukang rusuh itu masih kelas satu, lalu kenapa aku harus takut dan tunduk padanya? Cih! Aku harus melawan! Dan ciuman itu cuma untuk mereka yang berani saja'kan? Aku tidak berani! Jangan paksa aku! / SasuNaru / keep charm and love


Disclaimer : *tengok-kanan-kiri… aman! Ehem,,, SAYA PEMILIK ASLI-drrrrrrt#disetrum Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

Warning : Awas, awas, ada typo(s), one shoot,, OOC,, bahasa tidak baku,, gaje,, de es te.

By : Acheronta lachesis

Summary : Bos preman tukang rusuh itu masih kelas satu, lalu kenapa aku harus takut dan tunduk padanya? Cih! Aku harus melawan! Dan ciuman itu cuma untuk mereka yang berani saja'kan? Aku tidak berani! Jangan paksa aku! / SasuNaru / keep charm and love ^_~

A/N : Hai,, Ache mau bagi-bagi cerita nih,, begini, Ache itu orangnya keras kepala. Satu tahun yg lalu, waktu kelas 1 SMA, Ache ketawa terbahak-bahak pas baca kata-kata 'gumam' dan 'tergopoh-gopoh'. Ache berpikir, "yg bkin cerita gimana sih? Masa' kata-kata salah gini kok di-diem-in." setelah itu Ache gugat yg bkin cerita, Ache jelasin kalo tulisan yg bener itu 'guman' dan 'terpogoh-pogoh'. Eh dianya malah ketawa dan nyaranin supaya Ache lihat kamus besar bahasa Indonesia. Tentu aj Ache nggak mau. Ache terus pertahanin pemikiran Ache sampai berbulan-bulan, lalu Ache menjumpai kebenaran. Ternyata Ache salah! Hehehe,, malunya. Jadi, minna, kalo msalnya di bawah nnti ada kata-kata yg salah seperti yg di ats, Ache mohon maaf… "

Title : After Dark

"Nnnnhhh…" erangku. Tanganku meronta sekuat tenaga dibawah cengkraman bocah ini, tapi itu sia-sia. Dan sekali lagi tubuhku menggeliat tak nyaman ketika dia mulai memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk menekan bibirku lebih dalam. Ya, kami sedang ciuman,,, atau lebih tepatnya aku sedang dicium paksa oleh… dia!

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari kemarin, bangunan Konoha Gakuen tak pernah lepas dari kata ramai-walau itu di hari Minggu-karena semua siswanya tinggal di asrama sekolah. Terlebih lagi Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah escalator dari SD sampai Universitas, jadi kau bisa bayangkan sendiri berapa banyak kepala manusia yang memenuhi sekolah ini. Jabatan tertinggi atau bisa kita sebut ketua OSIS di pegang oleh siswa kelas 2 SMA dengan masa jabatan 1 tahun. Maka seluruh siswa harus tunduk pada orang itu, tak terkecuali para mahasiswa. Dan kebetulan sekali akulah ketua OSIS tahun ini. Seorang pemuda yang sebenarnya punya banyak kekurangan tapi selalu berusaha untuk sempurna. Aku tipe perfeksionis dan aku selalu bangga dengan itu. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka kalau sifat yang kuagung-agungkan itu justru melemparku pada takdir tak berperasaan.

Perlu kalian ketahui, aku berusaha sangat keras untuk menjalankan posisi ini dengan baik walau itu tidak terlihat. Dan masalahku sampai sekarang hanya 4 bocah dari kelas 1 SMA yang selalu membuat onar. Mereka adalah preman Konoha Gakuen, sebut saja genk mereka 'TAKA'. Sebenarnya aku hanya berurusan dengan bos mereka saja. Asal bisa meng-handle bos-nya, Taka mampu aku atur. Seminggu yang lalu 2 personil Taka mendatangiku dan menawarkan sebuah perjanjian yang cukup menggiurkan. Mereka mau berhenti membuat ulah asal aku mau jadi pacar bos mereka. Kuterima tawaran itu tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Hanya pacaran, tidak akan sulit pikirku. Mereka menepati janji mereka. Mereka tak membuat ulah lagi, bahkan mereka mengikuti pelajaran sekolah seperti biasa.

Tapi kesenangan itu berhenti hari ini, hari dimana bos mereka ingin bertemu denganku. Sumpah! Ini hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung karena ternyata bos mereka laki-laki. Saat itu juga aku merasa masalah besar akan segera menimpaku. Benar saja, ketika kami di tinggal berdua di ruang kedisiplinan, dia langsung menyerangku. Dan disinilah aku berada sekarang… ditempelkan tembok dan di cium paksa. Gahhh! Ciuman pertamaku di ambil bocah dengan cara serampangan! Aku tidak akan bisa menikah nanti! Bagaimana ini?! Akhirnya aku diam saja, tak lagi meronta. Aku biarkan dia melakukan hal yang dia mau dan menatapnya datar. Berhasil! Tak lama kemudian dia berhenti dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Manisnya…" ujarnya nista. Cih! Telan kata-katamu itu bocah tengik!

"Sudah?" tanyaku dengan nada datar. Dia mengangguk senang.

BUAKH!

Kuarahkan lututku untuk menendang perutnya. Alhasil dia terpental dan menabrak meja dibelakangnya. Rasakan itu! Kau pikir aku ini lemah dan tak akan berbuat apa-apa jika di tindas? Aku ini pandai memukul balik bocah!

"Beraninya kau." Ucapnya lirih. Dia masih terduduk di depan meja dan menunduk. Sejenak kemudian dia menatapku nyalang. A-apa? Dia pikir aku akan takut?

"Kau pikir itu tidak sakit?!" tambahnya.

"Lebih sakit lagi kalau di cium orang yang tidak di kenal!" balasku sinis.

"Kau pacarku. Jadi wajar kalau aku menciummu. Memangnya kau tidak pernah mencium pacarmu yang dulu?"

"A-apa? Bicara apa kau?! Jangan sembarangan ya! aku bukan cowok pengecut, dan tentu saja aku pernah mencium mereka!"

"Hn." Dia berdiri, masih memandangku tajam tapi sudah tidak setajam tadi.

"M-m,mau apa kau?!"

"Menurutmu…"

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?"

"Sasuke! Hei!"

"Aku akan menyiapkan hadiah untukmu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu dia pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku. Bagus! Setelah ini apa lagi yang akan terjadi? Sial sekali hidupku. Berurusan dengannya membuatku harus putar otak berkali-kali. Cih! Preman sialan! Mana seenaknya saja menciumku. Dia pikir semua orang akan senang kalau dicium cowok t-tam-pan 'hueks' sepertinya?! Dia itu benar-benar seorang monster!

SKIPTIME

"Ketua!" seseorang berteriak sambil berlari kearahku.

"Ada apa, Sakura-san?"

"Gawat! Daftar absensi seluruh siswa bulan ini hilang. Padahal sudah didokumenkan dan kita tidak punya salinannya." Tutur Sakura kalang kabut.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Data disekolah kita dibobol… bagaimana ini Naruto-kun? Daftar absensi bulan ini sangat diperlukan untuk pertimbangan naik kelas. Direktur pasti akan membunuh kita."

"Tidak. Jangan panic dulu Sakura-san,, kita bisa mulai mendata lagi dari kelas ke kelas." Saranku. Aku mulai menghubungi beberapa pihak dan minta salinan data absensi bulan ini dari masing-masing kelas seluruh Konoha Gakuen. Tapi tak lama kemudian aku mendapat pemberitahuan bahwa seluruh buku absensi dikelas-kelas hilang entah kemana. Siapa yang melakukan semua ini? Bagaimana bisa terjadi?

Akhirnya aku mengumpulkan seluruh anggota OSIS dan memberi instruksi untuk mulai mendatangi kelas-kelas diseluruh penjuru sekolah. Lalu mendata kembali absensi bulan ini dengan bertanya pada para siswa. Apa boleh buat, seluruh anggota OSIS termasuk aku tidak ada yang mengikuti pelajaran demi menyelesaikan hal tak terduga ini. Sementara teman-teman sibuk mendata, aku dan wakilku bersiap-siap untuk menemui penanggung jawab OSIS untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini. Iruka-sensei pasti bisa membantu kami.

"Eto,,, Naruto-kun. Hp-mu barusan berbunyi." Sakura menahan bahuku sambil menunjuk hp-ku yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dengan kesal, akupun berbalik dan membaca sebuah pesan singkat dari… APA?!

**From : +693556969**

**Bagaimana? Kau suka hadiahku… anata?***

**Semoga kau terkejut ^_^**

Khh! Ini pasti dari Sasuke!

**To : +693556969**

**Puas? Dasar TEME! Bisa-bisanya kau berulah seperti ini, hah? Kau benar-benar brengsek!**

Tak sampai semenit, terdengar nada dering hp-ku.

**From : +693556969**

**Hn. Trims...**

**To : +693556969**

**Baka! Kembalikan datanya! Kau membuatku kacau! Sasu-pantat-bebek-brengsek.**

**From : +693556969**

**Sudah kubuang. Jadi begitu caramu menyebut pacarmu?**

**To : +693556969**

**APA?! Kau membuangnya? Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Cih, aku benci kau!**

**From : +693556969**

**Jangan khawatir. Aku juga.**

**To : +693556969**

**Nanti jam 4 kutunggu di lapangan basket. Awas kalau kau tidak datang!**

**From : +693556969**

**Oh. Kau ingin kencan? Sekarang saja.**

**From : +693556969**

**Bukan! Mimpi saja sana! Aku mau buat perhitungan denganmu, Teme!**

Degh. Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku malah merasa senang dia menanggapiku? Kenapa aku ini?

"Sudah selesai, Naruto-kun? Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang? Ini sudah hampir waktunya pulang," Sakura tersenyum kaku padaku.

"Ekh?! I-iiya,,, tentu." Sahutku canggung.

**From : +693556969**

**Ok.**

Fiuh,,, hegh? Apa barusan aku menghela napas? Untuk apa aku puas? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Naruto bodoh. Kau bukan gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta pada pemuda! Jangan bertingkah aneh deh! Jangan biarkan bocah ini mengalahkanmu!

Dan bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan perusakan ini dengan begitu mudah? Bagaimana caranya melakukan ini? Dia berbahaya! Dan aku harus hati-hati.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berdiri dengan gelisah di tepi lapangan basket Konoha Gakuen. Beberapa kali dia menengok jam tangan untuk memastikan sudah berapa jam dia menunggu. Sekarang pukul 6 sore, berarti sudah satu setengah jam dia menunggu. Kalau bukan karena data penting yang di curi ehem-pacarnya-ehem, dia pasti sudah pulang sekarang. Hari ini bisa di katakan sebagai hari tersial seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Saat istirahat tadi dia di cium paksa, lalu data absensi siswa di curi oleh orang yang mengklaim dia sebagai pacar, dan sebelum pulang sekolah tadi dia mendapat teguran keras dari kepala sekolah. Plus menunggu cowok brengsek penyebab masalahnya sampai karatan.

Terlihat pemuda lain tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan santai. Kedua tangannya masuk ke-saku celana. Wajah datar senantiasa terpasang bagai topeng abadinya. Bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum ketika melihat pemuda bersurai pirang tengah mondar-mandir menunggunya.

SASUKE POV

"Dobe," sapaku.

"BAKA! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggu, hah?" seperti yang kuperkirakan, Naruto selalu bersemangat sampai-sampai dia mencengkram krah gakuran-ku dengan beringas. Wajahnya yang sedang marah sangat seksi. Dia menimpali kalimatnya tadi sembari menatapku garang.

"Aku sudah menunggu LEBIH DARI 2 JAM! TEME!" Aku sudah menunggu lebih dari 9 tahun untuk ini.

"Aku sudah membuang banyak waktuku demi menemuimu!" Aku menggunakan lebih banyak waktu demi menjadi seseorang yang pantas kau pandang.

"Aku rela tidak ikut kegiatan klub, hari ini! Padahal aku sangat menyukai basket, kau tahu?!" Aku merelakan harga diriku untukmu, apa kau juga tahu?

" Aku mempertaruhkan jabatanku dengan pacaran denganmu!" Dan aku mempertaruhkan masa depanku agar kau jadi milikku.

"Dan parahnya, kau sama sekali tidak punya masalah dengan ini! Apakah kau sama sekali tidak merasa, Tuan Teme?!" Lalu kau? Apa kau juga merasa? Tidak kan?!

Ini hanya sedikit pelajaran untukmu, Naruto. Supaya kau tahu sedikit saja tentangku.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat bersemangat. Apa hadiah dariku sangat menyenangkan?" tanggapku. Dahinya makin berkerut,,, dia makin marah.

"Brengsek! Kembalikan datanya! Aku tahu kau bohong kalau kau sudah membuang datanya! Cepat kembalikan!" gertaknya. Hah,, manisnya.

"Itu'kan hukuman untukmu," Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya dan berjongkok frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Hukuman atas apa?" tanyanya memelas.

"Hukuman karena kau menolakku juga melupakanku,"

"Hah? Melupakanmu? Kenal saja tidak, kok melupakan. Mustahi!"

Aku diam saja, Naruto pun begitu. Kelihatannya dia sedang berfikir. Kami terdiam cukup lama.

"Dobe," panggilku.

"Huh?" tanggapnya. Kurasa dia menyukai caraku memanggilnya,,, yokatta**.

"Kau benar-benar melupakanku?" tanyaku. Dia mengeleng ambigu.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak kenal kau, Teme!"

"Datanya tidak akan kukembalikan sebelum kau mengingatku," ucapku santai.

"EKH?! Sasuke! Kembalikan! Kau ini Cuma merepotkanku saja!"

"Kupikir pacaran denganmu tidak akan menyusahkan seperti ini! Tapi aku salah. Kau itu cuma menginginkan tubuhku seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya! Kau cuma ingin memanfaatkanku!" gertak Naruto.

"Tapi kau suka kan? Dimanfaatkan cowok tampan sepertiku?" candaku.

"Hah?! Suka? Tinggi sekali kepercayaan dirimu?! Kau itu Cuma bocah! Bocah pembawa masalah!"

"Benarkah? Aku jauh lebih tinggi dari pada kau. Aku juga jauh lebih kuat dari pada kau. Aku tidak gemeratan sepertimu saat ciuman. Jadi, di sini siapa yang bocah? Aku? Atau kau?"

"K-Kuso! Kenapa membahas itu lagi?! Kau itu tidak lebih dari mesin pheromone berjalan!"

"Hn,"

"Gaahhh… kata-kata apa itu?!"

.Klik. Seseorang mengambil gambar si ketua OSIS dan bos preman yang sedang berdebat, lalu memasukkan kembali hp-nya kedalam tas. Diliriknya kembali sepasang 'kekasih' itu dengan tatapan benci entah karena apa. Dia terus memandang mereka sampai si bos preman akhirnya meraih dagu ketua OSIS dengan tempo yang cepat lalu mencium sudut bibir si empunya dagu. Dia menutup mata dan mengeratkan gigi sembari menggeram marah. Saat membuka mata, dia mendapati ketua OSIS tengah berlari mengejar dan mencoba menangkap bos preman.

"… I will give you punishment… Yeah, a bigger punishment." ucapnya lirih.

SKIPTIME

NARUTO POV

Kuso! Kuso! Kuso dayo! Dia membuat kantung mataku punya kantung mata. Sekarang aku harus berangkat sekolah dengan keadaan kacau begini. Aku masih ngantuk! Aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kata-katanya kemarin. Masa' iya aku jatuh cinta padanya sih? Seumur-umur baru kali ini aku jatuh cinta. Sebelumnya, masa hidupku, kuhabiskan untuk kegiatan klub dan belajar. Aku tak pernah perduli dengan hal-hal berbau roman. Dada yang berdebar-debar, rasa canggung, semua itu adalah hal yang baru untukku. Sementara Sasuke, orang seperti dia pasti banyak yang suka. Pasti juga sudah ratusan kali pacaran dan ribuan kali ci-ciu-ciuman. Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padanya?! Memang tidak ada orang lain yang lebih dari dia apa?! Gaahh! Bibirku sudah dinodai dengan bibirnya yang kotor! Sial!

Apa aku marah? Ya! Aku marah karena aku bukan orang pertama baginya. Aku marah karena dulu pasti ada orang lain yang pernah disukainya. Aku marah karena dulu pasti ada orang yang pernah bersamanya, tersenyum dengannya. Dan aku lebih marah lagi saat menyadari bahwa aku tidak benar-benar benci ketika dia menciumku. Aneh! Sekarang bicaraku yang makin sinting! Pasti efek kurang tidur semalam!

Loh? Di depan papan pengumuman banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul. Ada pengumuman apa ya? Puk. Seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang, ternyata Gaara. Disampingnya ada Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Tumben baru sampai sekolah, ada masalah di rumah?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak tuh, aku hanya bangun kesiangan," jawabku.

"Kau kurang tidur ya?" kali ini Kiba yang melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Sedikit, tapi tidak apa-apa."

"Naruto. Kau sudah melihat papan pengumumannya?"

"Belum. Memangnya ada pengumuman apa? Heboh sekali,"

"Eh? Jadi kau belum tahu ya?" tambah Kiba panik.

"Memangnya apa isi pengumumannya?"

"Bukan. Itu bukan pengumuman biasa karena aku yakin yang menempelkannya bukan staf sekolah," ujar Shikamaru.

"Jangan ngomong aneh-aneh deh! Kita tidak tahu siapa yang menempel, tapi kemungkinan besar pasti pihak sekolah. Kau tidak lihat nama yang tertera sebagai reporternya? 'Wartawan Konoha Gakuen'." sela Kiba.

"Justru pihak sekolah tidak akan sebodoh itu membocorkan masalah dalam. Ini pasti pekerjaan orang yang tidak suka dengan Naruto." Ujar Shikamaru. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi? Awas saja kalau memang dia yang membuat kekacauan ini. Memangnya apa sih isi pengumumannya? Aku harus lihat.

"Permisi… aku mau lihat sebentar saja,,," aku memaksakan diri untuk menerobos gerombolan murid demi melihat in-ASTAGA! Apa ini? Sebuah poster ukuran 1x1 meter yang berisi fotoku dan Sasuke. Foto ini di ambil dari belakang punggungku, saat itu aku sedang menarik krah gakuran Sasuke agar aku bisa mengancamnya. Tapi kalau dilihat dari belakang aku seperti sedang mencium Sasuke. Dibawahnya di buat sebuah artikel yang… yang sangat omong kosong!

**Setelah berhasil membungkam TAKA, Uzumaki-san jadi pahlawan di kejahatan yang dibuatnya.**

wow, berita besar pembaca yang terhormat, kemarin sore kami melihat Uzumaki-san, ketua OSIS kita tahun ini yang berhasil membuat preman-preman 'TAKA' bubar, sedang mencium bos 'TAKA'! Anda terkejut? Kami juga pembaca. Usut punya usut, Uzumaki-san bilang dia pacaran dengan Uchiha-san. Hohoho, jadi semakin jelas. Ternyata isu jika Uzumaki-san adalah orang yang akan melakukan segala hal demi tugasnya bukan isapan jempol belaka. Dia terkenal karena berhasil menjinakkan 'TAKA'. Tapi pembaca, ternyata ketenaran itu masih kurang bagi Uzumaki-san. Dia memanfaatkan pacarnya untuk mencuri daftar absensi siswa, membuat kehebohan dan lihat saja… hari ini dia pasti akan mendapatkan kembali daftar absensinya lalu menjadi pahlawan Konoha Gakuen untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Itu yang kami dengar.

Tepuk tangan untuk Ketua OSIS kita.

**Wartawan Konoha Gakuen**

Shit! Holy shit! Buatan siapa omong kosong ini?!

"Ketua,,, ano,,, sumpah, ini bukan buatan tim kami. Saat sore sampai malam kemarin kami ada acara di redaksi Konoha. Dan semua anggota hadir, jadi aku yakin ini bukan buatan salah satu tim kami…" tutur ketua klub wartawan ketika dia aku panggil untuk menghadapku. Kami berdiri tak jauh dari papan pengumuman sehingga menjadi perhatian hampir semua murid di sini.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu pasti bukan buatan tim wartawan. Tapi tetap saja harus ada bukti bahwa kalian tidak bersalah. Jadi aku minta daftar hadir klub wartawan kemarin sore. Taruh dimejaku, oke?"

"Tentu, ketua. Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan datanya dulu, permisi."

"Iya,"

Lalu siapa yang melakukan ini? Apa mungkin ini ulah Sasuke? Ekh! Tidak mungkin, dia'kan bersamaku saat itu. Pasti bukan dia! Siapa yang membenciku di sini?

"Naruto," Pak Kepala Sekolah memanggilku dan aku baru sadar jika dia sudah berada tepat didepanku. Saat aku mendongak,, PLAK.

"Kesalahanmu kemarin dan hari ini sudah cukup untuk membuatmu diturunkan secara tidak hormat dari jabatanmu sekarang. Tidak perlu peresmian, mulai saat ini jabatanmu digantikan oleh wakilmu, Haruno Sakura. Temui aku diruanganku jika kau masih tidak tahu apa saja kesalahanmu. Aku, kecewa padamu Uzumaki-san!"

Kepala Sekolah meninggalkan aku yang masih terbengong. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku digulingkan dari posisiku, dan, dan aku tidak dapat kepercayaan. Aku kotor di mata Konoha Gakuen. Aku, aku, aku… sial! Jangan mengeluarkan air mata, bodoh! Yang aku tahu, aku sekarang sedang jatuh berlutut dengan tatapan kosong. Teman-teman mengerubungiku dan terus bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja. Sakura bahkan meminta maaf padaku karena tidak bisa membantu apa-apa sampai menangis. Aku diam saja. Aku ingin menjawab, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kurasa ini yang dinamakan membatu. Apa yang aku pertahankan sudah berakhir. Semua yang kulakukan sia-sia. Aku jadi tidak punya alasan untuk bersama dengan Sasuke. Terserah kalau dia mau buat onar lagi. Aku bukan lagi orang yang wajib menjaga ketenangan sekolah ini kan? Jadi aku tak usah perduli lagi.

"…Ruto… Naruto… sudah, jangan menangis. Hei,,, Naruto?" suara Gaara bergema di telingaku. Kusentuh kedua belah pipiku. Basah.

"Ughh,,, ghh,, Hegss,,hegs,hegs… Sasuke. Sasuke… Hegs,, Sasu… Hegss,, Suke~~~~"

"Hn. Aku di sini," sebuah tangan merangkulku menuju sebuah dekapan. Ini? Sasuke'kah?

"Kau lelah,hm? Tidurlah…" suara Sasuke. Iya…

"Aku yang akan tunjukkan siapa orangnya," entah ucapan itu nyata atau tidak,,, aku merasa sangat tenang mendengarnya. Suara Sasuke.

NORMAL POV

Setelah menggendong dan membawa Naruto ke UKS, Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto bersama dengan Kiba dan Gaara. Sementara dirinya meminta Shikamaru dan Neji untuk membawa Kepala Sekolah ke Aula tempat poster itu di tempel, bagaimanapun caranya. Sasuke menghubungi genk-nya dan langsung keluar dari UKS, terlihat sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Ternyata dia menuju ke Aula, disana genk-nya sudah berkumpul dan membawa sekardus buku absensi yang dia curi dari kelas-kelas serta amlpop besar berwarna coklat.

"Untung saja kau mengambil gambarnya juga, Juugo," ujar satu-satunya wanita di genk itu. Pemuda berambut orange mengangguk singkat.

"Yah,, disini yang berguna memang Juugo'kan? Tidak seperti kau yang keasyikkan mengambil gambar bos dan pacarnya sampai ratusan kali. Karin cuma bisa cerewet dan berbuat bodoh," pemuda yang bicara barusan bernama Suigetsu. Walau bicaranya kasar, Karin itu pacarnya.

"Biar saja! Habis pasangan bos itu manis sekali, sangat serasi dengan bos. Huh, bisa-biasa aku jadi Fujoshi sungguhan kalau terus begini…"

"Cukup. Dia datang." Sasuke menyuruh Karin berhenti bicara. Semua pandangan genk Taka tertuju pada perempuan yang mendatangi mereka, si wakil ketua OSIS yang kini menjadi ketua demi menggantikan Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Karena banyak masalah aku harus segera mengatasinya, jadi belum sempat menjenguk Naruto," ujar Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, ketua." Karin yang menyahut.

"Bos…" Juugo berbisik dan memberi kode pada Sasuke. Kepala Sekolah sedang menuju ke arah mereka bersama Shikamaru dan Neji dibelakangnya. Melihat kehadiran Kepala Sekolah, murid yang berada di Aula terdiam. Sebelum Sakura menyadarinya, Sasuke mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku mau mengembalikan daftar absensi yang kucuri kemarin,"

"Oh, jadi benar Naruto menyuruhmu mencuri ini? Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan berbuat ekstrim seperti ini. Kenapa juga kau mau melakukannya, Sasuke-kun? Dan bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?" gumam Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Bukan. Bukan dia yang menyuruhku. Tapi karena dia aku bisa berbuat sejauh ini. Aku jadi berandal karena aku tahu dia tertarik dengan kedisiplinan dan satu-satunya cara menarik perhatiannya adalah dengan menjadi pelanggar kedisiplinan dengan kata lain berandalan. Dan itu berhasil, Naruto pacaran denganku supaya 'TAKA' tidak membuat onar. Itu hanya trik. Aku yang mengkomando genk-ku untuk mencuri daftar absensi karena Naruto sudah menolak kucium. Itu juga trik, untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto. Lalu, aku punya beberepa foto dari lain sudut dan diambil dalam timing yang sama dengan poster itu. Satu foto menunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat poster itu di ambil dan beberapa foto lainnya menunjukkan siapa pengambil gambar serta pembuat artikel bodoh itu. Kau mau melihatnya Sakura? Oh,,, Kepala Sekolah dulu yang harus melihatnya. Silahkan pak,," Sasuke melewati Sakura dan memberikan amplop coklat pada Kepala Sekolah.

"Dan ini daftar absensi kelasnya... Ne, ketua OSIS, hukum si brengsek itu dengan setimpal ya?" setelah berkata seperti itu Sasuke pergi diikuti seluruh anggota genk-nya. Selesai. Kepala Sekolah pasti akan menghukumnya, batin Sasuke yakin.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu,

"Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kau punya fotonya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah heran. Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Sebenarnya-hari-itu-aku-menyuruh-Karin-Suigetsu-d an-Juugo-mengabadikan-kebersamaaan-kita-tapi-merek a-melihat-ada-Sakura-disana-merasa-ada-yang-aneh-m ereka-mengambil-gambarnya-sekalian." Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya dalam satu tarikan napas. Naruto melongo.

"Apa?" tanyanya telat.

"Hn."

"Huft,,, kalau kata-katamu itu keluar, kau pasti tidak akan mau menjawab yang lain. Tapi Sasuke,,, aku benar-benar mau tahu soal ini. Kenapa kau bilang aku melupakanmu?"

"Lihat itu," ujar Sasuke seraya melempar sebuah buku kecil, seperti baku diary. Naruto membukanya dan melihat sebuah foto bocah pirang yang sedang merangkul bocah raven dengan model rambut unik. Yang menahan tangis itu dirinya dan yang tersenyum tipis itu adalah teman kecilnya sewaktu ia masih tinggal di Otogakure. Foto itu diambil saat mereka berdua baru saja selasai kejar-kejaran, sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Ini'kan Cacuke-pantat-ayam…" gumam Naruto riang.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"EKHHH?! Jadi kau ini Cacuke yang ini?!"

"Memangnya ada yang lain?"

"Tidak… Hehehe. Ne, Sasuke, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Hn?"

"Tapi kau tidak boleh menolak dan jangan tanya."

"Hn,"

"Kiss me, now!"

"Of course. My lord." Sasuke menyentuh dagu Naruto dan mendongakkannya.

"Kau bilang, kau pernah mencium pacarmu yang dulu ya? Tapi kau'kan tak pernah punya pacar selain aku. Hn?" tanya Sasuke.

"I-Itu hanya bohong! Gensi kalau aku tak punya pengalaman apapun padahal aku lebih tua darimu. Sudah tak usah di bahas lagi, Teme jelek! Tadi aku bilang apa?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi, kau sudah percayakan? Orang yang kucium sebelumnya ada 2. Yang pertama Naruto dan yang kedua juga Naruto." bisik Sasuke lembut. Naruto mengangguk dengan pipi bersemu.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Sasuke! …Aku malu…" gumam Naruto sembari memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu, bibir yang sedikit dikerucutkan, serta pipi yang menggembung usai kalimat sakral itu terucap manja.

Sasuke : Crroottt***nosebleed+membeku**.

"Gyyaaahhh! Kau mengotori wajahku dengan darah dari hidung! yaekksss! Teme jelek! Hueeek!" teriak Naruto tidak terima. Dalam 1 detik sisi manis Naruto menghilang.

.

.

.

Mungkin terlalu cepat jika menyebut rasa yang hadir di antara mereka dengan 'CINTA'

Tapi percaya atau tidak,

Jika mereka sudah menemukan makna dari kata itu

Maka tak akan ada hari yang mereka lalui tanpa cinta

"I hope you will love this couple more." Said the author.

***END***

**Yosh! Setelah lama berkubang dalam debu, Ache muncul lagi dengan ff one shoot. Pengen buat ff berchapter sih, tapi takut jelek dan nggak sanggup ngelanjutin kalo nggak dapat apresiasi.#curhat dikit.**

**For Azurescar, Ache minta maaf, Ache jga suka GaaNaru, tpi trnyata Ache nggak snggup ngebuat pair lain#kasihan Sasu, mau dikemnain dia?# jdi Ache mau srius sma pair SasuNaru dulu… gomenasai…**

***anata= sayang**

***yokatta= syukurlah**

**Arigatou untuk yg nge-fav , follow, dan review ff Ache yg 'OMG! My Boy is a Bishounen'. Tanpa minna, Ache bukan apa-apa, arigatou…**

**And the last, mind to review?**


End file.
